Hope of the Heart
by TreasurePlanetJimxZara
Summary: The Hawkins family is growing. Over the past months, much of Zarabeth and Jim's energy has been spent preparing for the arrival of their first child. But while on a short escort mission, Jim unknowingly leaves his wife alone to face shadows of her past she hoped would forever be left behind. An unexpected guest, an evil come back to haunt her, Zara never wanted to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no, missy. You let me get that."

Zarabeth stood upright again with a frustrated huff, hands instantly propped against her back once more as she watched Jim retrieve the measuring cup she had dropped.

"Jim, really. I could have gotten it."

He didn't know whether or not it was appropriate to laugh, but he made a quiet gesture of it anyway. "You squatting like a frogling isn't exactly the most graceful pose, and not the safest either. This is what I'm here for."

Accepting the fallen cup from his hand, she went back to measuring out the amount of flour she needed before dumping it haphazardly into the bowl beside her, the irritation she felt toward her own handicaps showing more than she wanted. "Picking up after my messes, washing my hair, helping me into my shoes, dressing me like some rag doll, Jim I'm getting tired of it. Seven months now and I should be independently proficient at all this stuff."

Catching sight of the amused smirk crossing her husband's lips, Zara paused her efforts to stir up the batter she was making as she abruptly turned to face him, forcing the boy back a half-step with how little room the full extent of her pregnancy left him. "Don't you laugh at me, boy. I know it's why you won't leave me alone for more than a week."

Throwing his hands up in defense, Jim did his best to put her back into a good mood, knowing how easily she fell in and out of them these days. "I just miss you. Can't a guy miss his wife?"

"Jim you're babying me beyond sanity. I'm not the baby here. Little Hawkins undercover is. I am perfectly fine. Alright?"

Seeing how miserably he was failing, Jim's last effort was quickly expended as he leaned over the girl enough to softly kiss her, gently running his hands over her arms to try to soothe his wife. "I'm not being helpful?"

Her resolve melting a little at his touch, Zarabeth forced herself to open her eyes to look at him in order to dispel the momentary lull in her mind. "There is such a thing as being too helpful. Yes?"

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'll back off a little."

"How much?"

"Uh..." Thinking it over for a moment as he rubbed distractedly at the back of his neck, Jim's eyes searched around the room for a few seconds as if hoping for something to help give him clarity before finishing. "The dressing part? But your shoes-"

"Jim." Her smile softening with the look in her eyes, Zara couldn't help the small chuckle escaping her as she let a hand reach up to rest against his cheek, wishing to ensure his undivided attention. "I've been wearing sandals for months. No help needed there. Anything else?"

"You-You still can't bend over. The cleaning up I don't mind and you need to stop doing it. What if you fell?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you keep picking up and whatnot if you promise to stop worrying over me so much. That means no more sending B.E.N. over here to check on me every few hours when you're not home. Morph is almost always around, so I'm as safe as I can be. Alright? I'm carrying a baby, not a time bomb."

"Well, figuratively speaking-hey!"

Zarabeth's laugh rang through the kitchen as she wiped her fingers clean of the batter they were covered in, taking a step back to admire her handiwork. "That should keep you quiet."

Jim's scowl softened as he licked at his chocolate covered lips, using his hand to touch around the rest of his face to determine the extent of her bullying. "You're lucky this tastes so good. But quit wasting it on me! Weren't you going to use this stuff?"

"Oh, the cake will survive being just a hair smaller. The kids won't notice. Besides, now I know it tastes alright." Still enjoying watching as the boy did his best to rid his face of the chocolatey batter she'd smeared across it, Zara went back to pouring the finished product into the cake pans, letting Jim place them in the oven for her since she couldn't quite bend down that far comfortably.

Straightening up again, Jim dusted his hands on the towel his wife offered him before helping her with cleaning up the aftermath of their baking endeavors. Scrubbing at a particularly stubborn smear, the boy looked up at a thought as he gave low grunts in effort between words. "Have you heard if Silver's coming tonight?"

"I talked to him yesterday. He said he was going to keep the inn running so your mom could come instead. He...He still wasn't so sure about whether he wanted to come anyway."

Nodding slowly in understanding, Jim tried to relax as he realized his hand was gripping the dishrag a little too tightly. "Makes sense...But I wish it didn't have to be like that."

"You and me both." Releasing a heavy sigh to dispel the unhappy feelings clouding her mind, Zarabeth took a moment to look about the kitchen in satisfaction. "Much better. While those bake, I'm going to finish wrapping the girls' gifts. Let me know as soon as you're done with Daniel's so I can wrap his too."

"It won't take me much longer. I'll bring it up to you before you're even done." Accepting the kiss Zara was giving him to acknowledge that she was leaving, Jim stopped her for a moment longer with a teasing smirk. "Need me to carry you up the stairs?"

"Jim."

"Joking, joking. Morph is still sleeping up in our room, so send him down if you need me."

It never ceased to frustrate Zara, the winded feeling she always got simply from climbing the stairs. If nothing else, her pregnancy had forced her to be thankful for the little things she so ofteh took for granted. A comfy bed and overstuffed sofa especially.

Jim had been nearly the perfect husband throughout, Zarabeth still believing that it was mostly due to Delbert's coaching and Mrs. Hawkins' delicately put advice. It was nice to have Jim's mother and Amelia for support as well, feeling much more calm about the whole of the situation with two other mothers to help her along.

Just eight more weeks. Eight more.

There were times when all Zarabeth wanted was for it to be over already. For experience sake, she'd had enough of swollen ankles, insatiable cravings, uncomfortable sleep, and the gradually growing soreness her body was nearly always reminding her about.

But other times, she was more willing to endure these things than think about how nervous she was to actually hold the little life in her arms. She wanted to, of course. Meeting their baby was something she and Jim often talked of during her scattered sleepless nights. But after all, the life inside her was theirs and theirs alone to nurture and take care of. It was a daunting prospect, leaving butterflies in her stomach at the very thought. No, that was the baby kicking.

Smiling to herself as she laid her hand over her stomach, Zara couldn't help but give a small laugh as she felt the sudden movement again.

"Easy there, baby Hawkins. Your cousins will want you to perform later. Save your energy, little one."

She sat in their room for a while after, carefully wrapping up the dresses she had sewn for the Doppler girls, making certain she had each name placed correctly on their designated color. Before wrapping the last one, Zarabeth took a moment to admire the layers of frills edging the pink dress they were giving to Susan. Would their baby be a girl? It had puzzled everyone, but she and Jim had agreed that there was really no preference.

Zara enjoyed imagining Jim fiddling with his solar surfer, their son sitting beside him watching his daddy in awe. But in the same way, she smiled at the thought of a little girl curled up in his lap while he read to her before bed.

For all the moments of worry and fear of the unknown, it was thoughts like these which kept her more excited than afraid, that is, as long as she could forget about the process of labor.

Amelia was never one to exaggerate anything, but the horror stories she told of her own delivery were always unsettling thoughts which lingered in the back of Zara's mind. She'd tried to take comfort in Delbert's blatant denial of it all, but then again, she did give birth to four at once. Etherium willing, she only had to think about one. Or at least, they thought there was only one. The doctor had assured her and Jim that there was only one little heartbeat inside her, but Zarabeth was always on the alert for any sign to contradict such an idea. So far, there was no proof, leaving her thankful to hope that she and Jim would start their family slowly. One baby at a time.

{Hello to one and all! Yes, I'm still alive and writing! Thanks to everyone who has been so patient in waiting for this final story to be put up. I need to ask that your patience continue a little longer. During this six month time gap, I have been writing nearly non-stop, but not all for this final fanfic. Announcement! I am actually in the thick of writing in partnership with an illustrator to create a graphic novel series! I'm so incredibly excited and thankful for the opportunity because it is through this account that she reached out to me to offer the position of co-creator for this amazing project. If you want to learn more about what we're doing right now, I will put her publishing company blog in my bio. There you'll find some short-stories for character introduction and world-building along with some concept art she has done for the story thus far. We hope to be selling the first volume by the end of this year 2017! So in short, I will finish this story, I promise, but I won't be posting every day like I used to. But thank you again and again to everyone who has continued to support me and these fanfics over the past two years. I love you all! Alright, announcement done. Erin out!}


	2. Chapter 2

The sound was near deafening, the scrambling of bare feet across polished floors, the high pitched squeals of three little girls followed by the sound of their brother pleading with them to wait up for him. Glorious chaos. Tissue paper and ribbons were being pulled every which way as the Doppler children played around the high-ceilinged sitting room, each one wearing the new outfit Jim and Zarabeth had given to them for their birthday. The girls were obviously enjoying playing princesses or some other fantasy game with the layers and frills of their dresses bouncing around them while Andrew brought up the rear wearing his spacer's cap and flying goggles Jim had made.

"Well then, I'd say your presents were a success." Mrs. Hawkins was somehow heard above the din, Jim's mother helping Amelia clear away the empty dessert dishes.

"Indeed they are. Such lovely crafted gifts from the both of you. Your own child will want for nothing if a little creativity is involved."

Amelia's words of praise were just about drowned out once more by a newfound chorus of giggles and squeals as the children fought off space monsters behind the sofa.

The group of adults made their way back into the Doppler's spacious kitchen, the noise level significantly more tolerable from there as they sat around the smaller table at the far end of the room.

Small talk permeated all discussion for a little while as cups of tea and coffee were passed out among those present, the atmosphere peaceful and comforting to Zara as she realized just how much time she had spent on her feet that day. The baby was beginning to become more rowdy again, the strange sensation of his or her little kicks and squirms from inside her seemingly incurable as Zara's gentle rubbing over her swollen middle sought to calm the small child.

She sighed softly to herself, or at least to no one in particular, the girl's tired mind beginning to wander over pointless thoughts and mental checklists. She'd been doing this more often than not these days, Zarabeth's focus steadily shifting back towards herself and the needs of their baby, present and future. Each day was a constant reminder that they were hours closer to meeting their child, the realization of how ill prepared they were to welcoming him or her becoming quite apparent to both her and Jim.

"Tell me, Zarabeth. How are you feeling these days?"

Looking up from the tea she'd been mindlessly nursing, the girl realized only then how every eye in the group had been watching her with undivided attention.

Giving a small laugh to reassure the looks concentrated on her, Zarabeth forced her hand to cease its habitual rubbing as she answered quickly. "Tired, actually, but the morning sickness spells have been gone for about a month now, so I can't really complain much."

Sarah smiled thoughtfully as she leaned a little forward in her seat, her voice taking on the tone it often did whenever she was recounting some old memory. "I was lucky with Jim. Sick for no more than two weeks and the rest was a dream. Though I can't imagine it would be the same if I'd had another one."

"What a dreadful business, morning sickness. Though I cannot fathom why they continue to refer to it as such when expectant women are prone to be ill at any and all hours of the day. Silly term. Have I told you, Zarabeth, about how dreadfully sick I was? Every day for well on my entire pregnancy."

"Darling, you have told her before. I've witnessed it twice now."

"Oh tish tosh, Delbert. She may have forgotten. But I was! Ill the entire time. Oh it was ghastly, I tell you. I'd wake up hours before first light and already-"

"Amelia, sweetheart, not after we've just eaten. Please?"

"Oh, darling, you're right. Forgive me. It just is so fascinating to see how differently every mother experiences her first child, or in our case, children."

It was difficult to keep her amused expressions to herself, Zara's control nearly broken upon looking beside her to see that Jim was struggling just as badly. "Forgive me, Amelia, but I would gladly take a whole pregnancy of your length sick than this endless state of limbo I feel as though has overtaken me. Being human doesn't always have its perks."

Mrs. Hawkins quickly agreed with as much insistence as Zara, looking between the two women as she nodded in the affirmative. "I have to agree with Zarabeth. A human pregnancy lasts twice as long as that of a feline. Sick or not, four months is long enough for me, let alone a full nine."

"Ah, but you forget, ladies, that I birthed not one, but four at once! Try wrapping your human minds around that little thought."

"Darling, really. This isn't a competition. Besides, we don't plan on having any more, but Jim and Zarabeth may. Now if you calculate it in that light, say perhaps four children, multiply that by 9, and why that's three entire years of pregnancy. Three! That's s very long time indeed to endure such a state. I myself cannot imagine it."

The discovery caught Jim's attention the most, his eyes widening in the realization of it as he looked between Zarabeth and Delbert. "Wait, three years? For four kids? Maybe we'd better try having a few at a time, eh Zara?"

"No, not really a fan of that idea. One feels heavy enough, I can't imagine two or more fitting."

Amelia craned her neck to peer over the edge of the table, her eyes shifting from Zara's stomach back up to her questioning look. "You know Zarabeth, you do seem to be more...well, filled out than other humans I've seen before in your stage of the process. Darling, are you and James certain that you are indeed not carrying twins?"

Jim had obviously been joking with his previous comments, Amelia's remark causing him to nearly choke on his coffee as he coughed out his hurried reply. "You serious?"

"Amelia really." Zara managed to keep her smile calm and confident, masking nearly perfectly over the doubt suddenly beginning to fill her own mind. "I think we'd know by now if I was carrying two."

"Ah, but let's not forget how exhausted you are or how long you remained sick. I remember Doctor Winters discussing such symptoms with us during my own pregnancy."

"But that sort of thing varies regularly from woman to woman, even by each pregnancy, right?"

"Now Zarabeth, Amelia may have a point."

Zara was surprised when Jim's mother joined in on the chorus of suppositions.

"You did say that the baby is almost always moving, and has been for months. Maybe you only think it's constantly wiggling around. Just maybe, there are two of them and they're moving at different times, but you only think it's just the work of one."

If Zarabeth had questioned it before, she was more than concerned now. She couldn't have twins. They couldn't have twins. She and Jim were hardly prepared for one, let alone two. With double the cribs, diapers, feedings, the whole idea wasn't anywhere near her mind before, but now it was all she could picture.

About to lose her battle of appearing unmoved by the surfacing questions, Jim quickly stepped in to bring the group back into order.

"Well there's only one way to settle this and we can do it next week. Doc Winters is coming to see us before I have my flight to Pandaros. We just want to make sure there aren't any signs of early labor in case I need to delay my mission another week. He'll be able to tell us if we're having twins or not, though I highly doubt we are. Alright? Everyone satisfied?"

There was a low chorus of words in the agreement, Amelia and Sarah passing knowing looks before glancing back at Zarabeth with sweet but mischievous smiles.

"Well whatever should come of it, just know that we will be here for you both. You've been beyond valuable to Delbert and me these years for almost every occasion with the children and we intend to do the same for you."

"Agreed. Any time you two need a break or just an extra set of hands, I'm only a message away. Besides, with Silver helping out with the Inn these days, I'll have more freedom to be around during the beginning transitions. Trust me when I say that there are countless things you won't have thought of until the baby is actually there."

"Thanks mom."

Zarabeth could only squeeze Jim's hand in reproach of his sarcastic tone to meet his mother's ending comment, trying her best to keep from laughing with him as Jim turned to give her a small kiss, his hand resting almost protectively over her stomach with his last words.

"We have the best people in the world behind us, no matter how unprepared we really are. We're gonna be alright. All three of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jim, please. Would you just stay still for two seconds together?" Tilting her head to catch sight of her husband as he fidgeted and paced across the pure white floor tiles behind the doctor, Zarabeth was only satisfied once Jim moved to stand on the opposite side of her. "You're starting to make me nervous."

"No reason for that, Mrs. Hawkins. From everything I've gathered, your baby is developing quite normally. Though, I confess, these processes are more difficult without any of those hospital luxuries, but I've known enough pregnancies from all races to assure you that you are doing very well."

"Baby, right? Not babies?"

"Babies, Jim?"

Meeting Doc Winters' inquiring look, Zara couldn't help but give a small laugh to mask over her own uncertainty. "Jim's mom and Amelia were giving us a hard time about the possibility of me carrying twins. The more they talked, the more I think we began to wonder."

The man's leathery snout swayed a little to each side as he gave a low chuckle, rearranging the small spectacles balancing atop as he leaned around the end of the observation table to clap the boy on the back. "No lad, not twins. You can breathe easy again. I'd have told you a few months back if that were the case."

Resuming his various checks and procedures, Doctor Winters suddenly paused for a moment, his eyes quick to catch Jim's as he added a final comment. "I hope you didn't start buying for two already."

"Trust me doc, I had to reign him in all week."

"I-I wasn't ever gonna actually buy any of that stuff. I was just looking."

Jim couldn't hold his look of mock defensiveness for long with how Zarabeth was smiling up at him, moving to take her hand in his as they watched the doctor continue his examination.

After what felt like so much longer than the ten minutes that it was, Zarabeth was being helped to sit upright on the edge of the table, her legs dangling a little as the doctor moved to take her pulse and temperature a final time.

"Physically, how are you feeling, Zarabeth? You mentioned fatigue before, which is normal in many cases. Any other oddities besides that?"

Looking up at the ceiling for a moment in thought, Zara's mind worked over the mental list she'd tried to prepare in coming that day, wracking her brain to recall every part before answering slowly. "Haven't been sick for the past five or six weeks, which is wonderful, but yes, mostly tired. It's crazy how little I have to do before I need to lie down again or find some place to sit. Irritating actually. Dizzy sometimes, but that's only when I can feel myself getting tired again and ignore it."

Doc Winters' expression was thoughtful and kind, but still showing evident signs of concern as he laid a gentle hand against the girl's shoulder. "I want you to listen and understand me, Mrs. Hawkins. Take it easy. Please. If not for your own sake and the baby's, then for your husband's peace of mind. There's no need for you to be pushing yourself to do anything, lass. As I see it, you have more than enough eager hands around you ready to help in any way they can, no matter how needless you think a task may be. I'm not putting you on bed-rest, but I will if I must. Are we clear?"

Releasing a small breath in resignation as she laid her hand on the doctor's, Zarabeth managed to smile as she habitually placed her other hand back over her stomach. "Alright, yes. We're clear."

"She...She's not gonna go into early labor, is she?"

Above all other things, it was blatantly clear that Jim's largest concern was the thought of being gone when the baby finally came, his sporadic missions causing him to constantly wonder if he'd even be home when his child was born. The Navy was only giving him so much time between jobs, Jim's efforts to push the limits of how long he could put off a mission beginning to force himself into a corner with scheduling.

"Well, of course, there's always a chance of it occurring. Pregnancy and labor never progress the same way twice. Outside forces can greatly influence these things, but nothing is certain."

Seeing that his answer had done nothing for Jim's nerves, the alien man scratched distractedly at his snout as he thought carefully for a moment before speaking again.

"Jim, would it help if you knew Zarabeth wasn't alone while you were away?"

Looking up at the man's question, Jim scrunched his nose in clear uncertainty as he hesitated. "You mean like having B.E.N. stay on with us?"

"Not exactly. What would your mother say to watching out for her at the inn for the next few weeks? As far as I can tell, the baby shouldn't be coming for another six to seven weeks, but it might be good for you to know that she was near help if anything were to happen."

Moving from the other side of the observation table, Jim leaned his hip against the surface's edge close to Zarabeth, trying to read her reaction as much as she was of him. "Honey, what do you think?"

"Jim it may be best. Like he said, I'll have your mom and Silver close by if anything suddenly changes. Not that I think anything can really go wrong between the next three weeks, but I do think it would make you feel better." As she finished her explanation, the girl lifted her hand to let it gently rest against Jim's cheek, hoping to get a smile to break through his concentrated expression.

It was only a moment before the boy's look relaxed nearly completely, his crystal gaze meeting hers again as he released a heavy breath in resignation. "I guess it's for the best. It will make me feel better, but I'm gonna make sure my mom knows that you are not setting a single foot in that kitchen."

Giving a small laugh once more as Jim took her hand to leave a small kiss on the back of it, Zara gave the boy a teasing smirk. "Not even to eat?"

"As long as it's not you cooking. Or if it has to be...then you cook for you and you only. None of this 'just trying to help out' business."

"You know me too well."

"Someone has to keep you in line." His look relaxed considerably as he nodded down at her. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

"Promise to be good while I'm gone?"

Zarabeth's smile was soft with recalled memories as Jim offered his pinky down to her, latching her own with his as she sealed the deal.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Easy does it, Zara. There. Nice and comfy. Need another pillow?"

Letting Jim help her into bed, Zarabeth could only laugh at Jim's flustered expression, the look he always got when he was trying to be helpful without a clue as to what he was doing.

"No, I'm alright. Unless...Do you have time to sit with me? Just a few minutes. I know you have to meet Silver, but-"

"Nonsense. He can start without me."

The boy was quick to crawl under the covers beside her, pulling his wife into his arms so that she was practically lying in his lap, leaving a few kisses in the waves of her hair before leaning his head against hers with a sigh.

Zara's hands mindlessly ran over the fabric of the sleeve of his uniform jacket, closing her eyes to calm her racing mind.

Comfortable silence permeated the room for what felt like so much longer than the few minutes that they were, Jim's hushed words breaking the illusion as he hesitantly spoke. "It-It's not too late. I can still stay."

"Jim."

She didn't mean for it, but her tone did give the impression of slight frustration as Zara slowly sat up, turning to face her husband as she smiled softly in an attempt to make up for her initial reaction.

"You've been putting off this mission for weeks. I'm surprised they even let you drag it out this far. You have a job to do, you and Silver." Lifting her hand to let it rest against the side of Jim's face, Zarabeth let her thumb gently caress his cheek as she managed to procure a smile from him in return. "I will be fine. I promised, remember? I won't let this baby come home before you do."

"If...If anything does...happen-"

"Your mom has everything we need in the next room, B.E.N. goes to get Doc Winters, and Morph is sent for the Dopplers."

Jim's brows knit as his lip twisted in uncomfortable uncertainty. "I don't like the idea of B.E.N. getting Doc."

"Or Delbert can do it if Winters isn't here by the time the Dopplers arrive. Jim." Sitting to completely face him now, leaving only enough room for her swollen middle to not be up against him, Zara laid a reassuring hand against his arm. "Everything's going to be alright. But now I need you to promise me you'll come home." Her soft smile, so steady a moment ago, was now only betrayed by the hints of nervousness showing in her eyes.

"Zara..."

Leaning over her to plant a gentle kiss against her forehead, Jim's eyes were bright with confidence, his hand tangling itself in her hair as he smiled patiently.

They'd gone through this ritual before every mission since the attack almost a year ago, but no matter how many times, it was still difficult to ease Zarabeth's mind, her biggest fear always being that she would hear of his capture or death months following without being able to do a single thing about it. With Silver instated as Jim's first officer, some of her worries could be eased, but not all of them. No longer afraid of another mutiny, Zara would instead thoroughly question Jim concerning each mission, what it entailed, where they were going, who or what they were intended to transport or rescue. She was surprised that after the last seven or so months, he was still putting up with it, always willing to walk her through every worry and concern until she was nearly as certain as he was that everything would be fine. It helped Zarabeth sleep better, if nothing else, except until the night before when all the fears and doubts she thought she'd conquered would reappear without her consent, making the morning of his departure the hardest part of all. It still scared her to say 'goodbye'.

"Zarabeth, look at me."

Not realizing how her gaze had drifted away from his, Jim's gentle tone brought her back to the present, her heart still racing a little as his eyes found hers.

"This is an easy one. It's long, but no sweat. We could sleep the entire way if we wanted to and we would still be safe. Pandaros is safe. We drop the cargo off, which except for the fact that we're carrying it in bulk, isn't worth a whole lot to anyone except the Pandarosians. Besides. I have Silver to keep me safe, Tucker to keep me almost as well fed as you do, and a crew I trust with my life."

Gently urging her face closer, Jim's crystal gaze never left Zara's till their lips met for a few moments, his slight motion of pulling away from her to end it forgotten as the girl sat up a little higher, leaning in to only deepen the kiss for as long as it would last. Separating only enough to let their foreheads cradle against each other, the silence between them was first broken by Zarabeth, her voice barely above a whisper as she laid a hand over his own pressed to her cheek.

"Be safe. I miss you already..."

About to reply, Zara had to stop him, pulling her husband's hand to her stomach as she moved it to a certain spot, letting him feel the gentle movement coming from beneath.

"See? Even our little one woke up to send off their daddy."

With a low chuckle coupled with that half-smile Zarabeth loved so much, Jim leaned down to carefully lay his head against the place where he could feel the kicking, pressing a small kiss there before speaking softly. "You be good for mommy and don't come until after I'm back, alright? I'll be home soon."

Sitting upright once more, Jim's look grew distant as his eye caught the time on a clock hanging on the opposite wall, the boy running a hand through his hair before looking back at Zara almost apologetically. "Silver will wonder where I'm at..."

"I guess you can't make him do inspections all by himself."

Not expecting it, Zara could only sit there as Jim caught one more kiss, his words spoken against her lips as he slowly rose from the bed. "Three weeks. Wait for me."

"Always."

She watched with a heavy heart as Jim retrieved his captain's hat from the chair where he had disposed of it earlier, fixing it back atop his head with a habitual tug before nodding back at her with a sad sort of smile. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Zarabeth was alone, sitting in the silence of her old room, her eyes looking but not seeing as she fought past the familiar pang of loneliness she always felt the first day of Jim's missions. Her hand methodically rubbed over where the baby's sporadic kicking could be felt, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she tried to distract herself with looking around her.

Everything looked the same. Sarah had kept it as Zarabeth had left it. Even though none of her pictures or personal touches remained, it still felt like a piece of home to her. She had spent so many years in this place.

Getting up slowly, the effort of shifting over the top of the bed requiring more time and effort than she had expected, Zara took her time in looking through the few things she had chosen to leave behind in the dresser or vanity, gradually moving to sit at the window seat like she always used to. She could recall so many hours spent in that exact spot, times alone or with Jim, mostly happy memories with a few difficult ones to make the happiness mean more.

Looking about the room once more, Zara released a deflating breath, hoping to let her every worry slip away with it as she glanced down with a small smile. "Three weeks. Just three weeks."

Three very long weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zarabeth, what do you think you're doing?"

She didn't even need to look up from her work, having already anticipated this reaction from Sarah from the moment she had set her mind to it.

"Well I could be wrong, pregnant brain and all, but I think this fulfilling pastime is referred to as 'washing dishes'."

Zara's remark was rewarded with a small chuckle as Mrs. Hawkins moved from the kitchen doorway to stand alongside the girl, embracing her gently from the side as she moved some hair away from Zarabeth's face.

"Stubborn girl. Jim will show me to my grave if he finds out."

"It's just soap and water. And it's not as if I'm lifting any of the heavy pots or pans, just the tableware."

Setting about to filling the next order pressing for her attention, Sarah's next words were spoken from inside the small pantry as she retrieved another case of biscuits. "Didn't you promise him you weren't going to work down here?"

"N-No not exactly. I promised not to help with cooking for anyone other than me. I never said I wasn't going to help with other small things."

When Sarah didn't give a single word in reply, Zarabeth instinctively glanced back over her shoulder, having to give a small laugh at the knowing look in the woman's concentrated gaze.

"Sarah, please. Just let me do some of these kinds of things. I'm going to be here another two weeks and I cannot abide sitting around any longer. Besides, you need the little bit of extra help now that Silver's back out flying with Jim. I know I won't overdo it. I can control myself."

"The empty perp basket says otherwise."

"That-" Glancing toward the corner of the kitchen where the fruit was kept, Zara could feel her cheeks heat slightly in momentary embarrassment as she tried to defend her pregnancy-induced cravings. "That is very different."

"Ok Mrs. Hawkins! Another two orders of soup, one for the house salad, and that family in the corner insists that you can still put together a kiddie plate from the breakfast menu even though I clearly told them it was lunch."

Thankful for B.E.N.'s timely interruption, Zarabeth went back to working on the dishes that lay in idle stacks on the counter beside her, letting the two figure everything else out as she made her way through the ominous collection of dirtied cutlery and dishware. With the lunch crowd to keep Jim's mother busy, she was able to complete the task, putting back the last of the dried plates before setting the kettle on the stove with the intention of steeping some tea, habitually running her hand over her stomach as she waited.

"The baby still squirmy?"

"Almost always. Day or night." Turning to Sarah with her soft smile, Zarabeth gently took the woman's hand to lay it over the place where the baby's sporadic movements could be felt the most, clearly able to see the pride in Mrs. Hawkins' eyes as her own smile brightened.

"Eager to be free, I'm sure."

"Let's not give him or her any ideas. I have every intention of carrying to full term. I don't even want to think about Jim not being there."

Removing the kettle just as it was about to sing, Zara went about her daily ritual of making herself a cup of tea to calm herself before hoping to settle down enough for a nap. She had noticed more poignantly through the last few weeks just how fatigued she became each day, needing more time for sleep and less to be up and about the closer the baby was to arriving.

Moving to sit at the small table beside the pantry, Zarabeth distractedly stirred at her tea, watching the herbs as they slowly began to pigment the steaming water.

Her mind was far from the inn, far from Montressor. She couldn't help but wonder if Jim was alright, where exactly he and Silver were, if they'd run into bad weather or had any setbacks. The familiar sensation of utter uselessness was setting in once more, the inability take on more than a few lightweight tasks a day forcing her usually productive lifestyle to a near standstill.

She hardly noticed when Sarah moved past the double doors back out into the dining room, becoming aware of the fact only when she returned a few minutes later with a tray stacked high with used dishes. Mrs. Hawkins was quick to turn Zarabeth away as the girl moved from her seat with the intention of continuing her previous occupation, Sarah's head nodding back toward the doors with a small smile as she began about cleaning the mess herself.

"Amelia is here. She's only just arrived, but she's alone."

"That's a bit odd. Thank you though. I'll probably go back upstairs once she's gone so I'll see you before dinner." Easily returning the smile, Zara made sure to bring her tea with her as she carefully pushed one of the swinging doors open to allow herself entrance into the adjoining room, receiving all the familiar well wishes for their baby from the regulars finishing their meals as she wove her way through the maze of people to the table Amelia sat alongside.

Before she had even reached her, Zarabeth knew something was wrong, or if not wrong then tangibly off about Amelia's presence. She was sitting a little taller than usual and with an air of formal stiffness. She also hadn't yet noticed Zara's approach. She was distracted. It wasn't like her.

"Amelia?"

Zarabeth pulled her hand back as the feline woman abruptly turned to face her, Amelia's attempt at appearing relaxed upon seeing who it was failing miserably.

"Zarabeth, darling. Forgive me, my thoughts were elsewhere. How are you?"

Her own smile was an effort, worry plaguing her racing thoughts as she did her best to piece together any possible reason for Amelia's foreign behavior. "As alright as I can be when Jim is away. How-How's Delbert? And the children?"

"Oh, still fervently insisting upon daily wearing those dresses you fashioned for them. I fear I've had to wash them almost every night just to keep up. But they do look adorable running about in them, so I mind not at all. Andrew and Delbert are working together on some new project, though they refuse to inform me of their schemes. However, it turns out to be some bauble or present for me. Andrew let that piece of information slip during dessert last night. He was simply pink with embarrassment, poor thing. Took another small slice of cake to restore him to his usual high-spirits."

Now she was rambling. Amelia never carried on like this, unless she was thinking through something else entirely. Zarabeth had spent many a tea time with Amelia during her missions listening to her carry on like this whenever a problem of great importance was gnawing at the back of her mind.

If she wasn't going to bring it up, then Zara knew she had to. Amelia's mind was clearly in need of some relieving.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here without at least one member of your family. It's an odd sight, I must admit."

It was as if something had clicked, Amelia's face drained a little of her regular coloring as she glanced about the empty table with her forced smile. "Y-Yes. Odd is the word anyone would see fit to choose. Though I-I did not come to partake in a meal. I wonder, Zarabeth, if I may join you in your room? There is a matter which has come to my attention, a topic hardly suited for a discussion in the dining room."

"Yes, of course. I was about to make my way up anyhow."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dearest...was I right to tell you?"

"Of course." Zara could hear how her own words in reply were devoid of any emotion, but she had none to put forth, eyes looking but not truly seeing as they focused on some imaginary oddity on the bedspread beside her. "I would have found it out regardless, given time."

"Zarabeth, please. Believe me when I say that if I could see a way around this, I would instantly take it up. Though it would seem that we have been avoiding the inevitable in this matter."

Amelia's own gaze fell away as her hand's attempt at a comforting gesture instantly felt how Zara was cold to the touch. Reaching for the forgotten mug of tea sitting on the bedside table, the feline woman was successful in urging Zarabeth to finish off the cup's contents while it was still somewhat warm.

Setting the empty mug aside, Zara managed to make her mind return some of the feeling it had so quickly torn away from her shortly before. "I do not blame you, Amelia. I could never. But I...I do need some time to think."

"Of course, darling. Naturally. Though...Delbert and I have pondered if you and James would consider staying on at our apartment in the spaceport until this all clears away..."

It took Zara a few moments to calculate how much time they were speaking about, shaking her head slowly upon putting together her conclusion. "There is no avoiding it, Amelia. I don't trust being that far away from Doc Winters. I would be due mere weeks following, and even you do not know how long this will last. But please, don't...don't mention the idea to Jim. He may be desperate enough for the both of us to try to make that workable."

"Zarabeth, but if it could-"

"No, Amelia."

For the first time since their conversation began, Zarabeth looked up to meet the feline's gaze, her own eyes transparent with the turmoil and emotions struggling behind them.

"I...I'm sorry, but I won't run from this. Hiding, that's different. But I am going to have this baby here, on Montressor, in our house, Jim's and mine. I refuse to start this family any other way."

Nodding slowly, Amelia didn't know what else to say, her own mind bogged down by the news she was forced to share, though she could not imagine how much more difficult it was for Zarabeth than herself. Swallowing back the remainder of her bleeding emotions, Amelia forced herself back into her usual demeanor, sitting up a little higher as she gently urged Zara to lay back on the bed, pulling the heavy covers over her when she made no attempt to stop the feline.

"I am sorry to admit that I must be returning to Delbert and the children. They will begin to worry. Are you alright for me to leave you now? Shall I send Mrs. Hawkins up to you?"

"N-No. No, I'll be alright. Thank you for taking the time to come. I know it wasn't easy."

"I wish it weren't necessary... I'll return within the week. The children are longing to see you again, always asking after the baby."

Watching as Amelia rose from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed, Zarabeth stopped her as she reached the door, somehow managing a smile to mask over how near to the breaking point her control over her emotions were. "Tell them I love them. And give my best to Delbert."

The feline woman simply nodded with her own attempt at a casual smile, her eyes betraying how difficult the effort was before being free to slip through the doorway and out of sight, her light footsteps hardly distinguishable as they descended the stairs back down toward the dining room.

Alone once more, Zarabeth's every resolve crumbled at the mere presence of the overwhelming silence.

Her mind was too full, surrendering to thoughts and emotions she had managed to be free from harboring for so long, but it had all come back.

She gave in, unable to hold herself together any longer as the tears began to slowly roll over her cheeks one after another. With a trembling breath, she pulled an arm over her eyes as she habitually strove to hide herself away from the world around her.

Not this. Not now. She couldn't handle this. Why did it have to be now of all times?

Her silent tears soon evolved into soft sobs and gasps in her attempt to regain control over her shattered emotions, gradually pulling herself into as small of a form as she could be as she sought to nurse her wounded mind.

She was stronger than this. She had already won.

Then why was she so afraid? No. Not afraid. Terrified.

How could a few words manage to throw her every thought into such chaos, such gut wrenching fear of memories she had hoped to bury deep and leave behind?

Jim. She just wanted Jim. She needed him. She just wanted to be held close in the security of his strong embrace. She wanted to hear his voice telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Zarabeth cried until her head began to pound, the irritating sting in her eyes only continuing even after she had no more tears to let fall. Her every breath was now a small gasp as she fought to no avail to regain some sense of calm, tightly cocooning herself within the covers as she rolled to her side so as not to face the door.

Minutes passed into hours, the light streaming through her window, so bright before, now steadily darkened to hail the evening. Still Zarabeth did not move from the security of her bed. She did not remember falling asleep, but her quiet sobs had managed to lull her into an uneasy sort of rest, relieving her of reality for even a short time.

It was the sound of her door creaking open which startled Zara from her unconscious state, the girl only huddling deeper into the warm fabric surrounding her. Whoever it was, she didn't wish to be seen. Not like this.

"Bethers? You awake?"

Especially not B.E.N.

The sharp clinking of metal and grinding of gears grew steadily louder as the robot made his way past the end of the bed, peeking almost timidly around to try to see if she was in fact asleep.

"Oh-Oh dear...You don't look so good, Bethers. I-I'll go get Jimmy's mom. She'll know what to do. Yeah. She-She knows."

Zara made no effort to stop him, knowing she would have to face this sooner or later. It was better this way. She could stay in bed.

She didn't have to wait long, the sound of hurried steps climbing the stairs and moving down the short hall to the girl's room, Sarah's gentle voice accompanying the footfalls that made their way to Zara's side.

"Zarabeth? Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The feeling of Jim's mother sitting on the edge of the bed alongside her was a strange sort of comfort. She didn't want to move, letting Sarah carefully pull back the edge of the covers to run a hand over her forehead and cheeks before gently clearing away the trails of leftover tears.

Zara could feel how Sarah's hand stiffened with a thought, the woman's voice trembling a little as she desperately hoped to be wrong. "Is...Is it news of Jim?"

"No..." Hurriedly shaking her head to reassure his mother, Zarabeth sniffed back a new wave of tears as she fought to regain some semblance of composure. "No, nothing like that."

A dull pain pulsated just behind her eyes as Zara slowly managed to pull herself into a sitting position, her hand habitually running over her swollen middle in an attempt to calm her mind's exhausted racing, distractedly pulling her fingers through the tangles of her hair as she slowly tried to explain herself.

It was hard to watch, the concern in Sarah's eyes evolving into emotions of disbelief and commiserated anger on Zara's behalf, the woman left in silence for a few moments once all that needed to be said was shared.

"After all this time...Why now?"

Zarabeth shook her head as her eyes moved to concentrate on her hands, hating how her voice still trembled at the mere thought of it. "Even Amelia doesn't know. She thought...We thought we'd never have to face this again. I-I don't know why I'm so afraid. It's not as though things can be forced back to the way they were... I'm afraid of what Jim will say. Or do."

"Silver won't take it any better than Jim." Sarah's eyes also wandering away from the girl beside her, the woman's hand moved to distractedly run over the back of her neck. "We have time. Time to think of how to handle this. Another two weeks she thought?"

Nodding without another word, Zara forced herself to stop imagining the results of the conversations to come.

"Zarabeth hear me. I do not want you fretting over this. Let others handle it for now. You have your baby to think of. Alright? You're not to worry, sweetheart. Easier said than done, I know, but we won't let anything come of this. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

The two weeks following were some of the longest Zarabeth could remember, nearly every thought going back to Jim. She just wanted him home.

She was tired. Physically. Emotionally. Not a night had gone by in those weeks but Zara found herself waking in the arms of Mrs. Hawkins, screaming at unknown phantoms from the world of her dreams.

Sitting at the small table inside the kitchen, Zarabeth's hand moved without a thought as she gently petted Morph, the small shapeshifter making a sad sort of cooing noise in response to her touch. It was late, the only light in the room coming from the low glow of the cook stove. Zara wished she was sleeping, but such repose seemed to be outside of her control once again this night.

Zarabeth started a little at the unexpected presence of a blanket being draped over her shoulders. Without even looking up, the girl's hand moved to cover Mrs. Hawkins' as it was laid over her arm. Zara hated how much her voice trembled with the few quiet words she managed before pulling the blanket more securely around her. "Thank you... I'm sorry, Sarah. It's not usually this bad."

"Oh, now. No need to apologize. I know you'd rather be sleeping if you could."

"I've made these nights long for you."

"Nonsense, child."

Moving to sit at the chair across from her, it was easy to see just how tired Jim's mother truly was. She did her best to disguise it for Zarabeth's sake. "I cannot imagine how difficult these past nights have been for you. I will not pretend to understand it completely. I know you wish it was Jim and not me sitting here with you."

"Oh, Sarah no-"

"No, no. I remember. I've had my own fair share of long nights. I know what it's like to wish your husband was there to hold you. You wish it despite knowing how far away he is..."

Zarabeth tried not to worry at how weak her own hand's grip was as Mrs. Hawkins held tight to it, letting the gesture comfort her exhausted mind as she managed a faint smile.

There was that look again, the one betraying how Mrs. Hawkins was thinking of past days, even her voice taking on a certain tone as she returned the girl's attempt at a smile.

"I remember the first time I had to wake you, back when we were living with Delbert before you were freed. I remember how strange it felt to have you here with us, but the good kind of strange. We got to know each other pretty well in those months. I was thankful for that. Gave me time to find out just who this girl was who Jim had brought home. Do you remember that night?"

Nodding slowly, Zara's smile grew more easy as she thought back on it. "You showed me your locket."

Mrs. Hawkins pulled the small gold chain out from beneath the collar of her nightgown, her fingers playing almost mindlessly over the engraved surface of the pendant.

"Leland bought this for me. We were at the market together when he noticed me admiring it. I was pregnant at the time, though neither of us knew that."

Mrs. Hawkins released a heavy sigh as she moved to her feet, her tone growing even more distant than before as Zarabeth watched her move to one of the counters in the corner of the room.

"Sometimes I wonder where he is, Leland I mean. I think about if he's alright, if he ever remarried or had any other children. Maybe he found his happiness elsewhere. We were happy, for a time. It wasn't meant to last. But I am thankful everyday that I will always have a part of him in Jim, the best parts."

Zara was glad in those moments that Sarah's back was turned to her, the girl quick to regain her natural demeanor as she thought about Leland. She and Jim, Silver even, they had all held back the truth from Mrs. Hawkins. They could never bring themselves to tell Sarah that her husband was dead, that he had given his life to save Jim's. After all, that was Leland's final request of his son, asking that their reunion stay a secret. Zarabeth still didn't know how to feel about keeping it from her. It still felt so wrong.

The wandering of Zara's mind was brought back to the present as Mrs. Hawkins sat at the table once again, noticing how the woman's fingers were closed around something hidden in her palm.

With the gentlest of smiles, Sarah motioned for Zarabeth to surrender her hand, the girl filled with curiosity as she opened it to Jim's mother.

There was then a small weight left against her palm, the cold of metal, but smooth to the touch. Bringing her hand close to her eyes in order to determine the object in the low light, Zara looked up in surprise upon her realization.

"Sarah. Is this..."

Her suspicions were confirmed when she lightly pressed the latch on the side of the small golden pendant, the piece opening up to project a dim moving hologram of her and Jim on their wedding day.

"You can change out the images and put your own in. I just figured that one was fitting enough for a while. I had intended to wait until the baby was born to give it, but you seem to need a little pick-me-up right now."

Carefully closing the locket, Zara held the pendant close as she mirrored Mrs. Hawkins' soft smile. "Thank you, Sarah. It really is beautiful. I count myself blessed to have a mother-in-law like you."

Jim's mother gave a low chuckle as she moved a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, suppressing the overwhelming urge to yawn as she shook her head a little to hide it. "Well, if Jim had married any other girl, I might not be so obliging. But I do truly love you Zarabeth. You're a sweet girl, a good wife to my son, and you're going to make a wonderful mother."

"I can only hope so."

"I know so. I think it every time I see you with the Doppler children. You have patience and a firm will, but you also know how to get those kids laughing and playing at the most imaginative little games. You and Jim will do just fine. It won't be easy, but you're both ready. As ready as you can be before your first."

Zara gave a quiet giggle as she realized that Morph's soft cooing had abated into tiny snores, moving her hand away from him to keep from waking the shapeshifter as she released a heavy sigh.

"When does Jim dock?"

"The day after tomorrow between noon and seven. Large window, but they can't ever be certain of how many other ships will be ready to dock at the same time."

Sarah could see how even thinking of Jim actually returning home was bringing on mixed emotions in Zarabeth, watching as the girl played distractedly with her fingers and the ends of her disheveled hair.

"Zara honey..."

The girl stopped her fidgeting as Mrs. Hawkins gently took her hand again, Zarabeth's eyes still averted as she felt her cheeks darken a little. She was glad that Sarah would not be able to tell.

"Zarabeth, hear what I say. You will have to tell him. He'll find out regardless, just as you would have. It's better if you both have at least a few days to prepare yourselves."

"Sarah if he...Jim gets so angry about such things. But to have the situation actually at hand, I...I fear for his temper. I can hardly retain my own just thinking about it. How can I possibly expect to keep Jim calm?"

"One thing at a time, darling. Cross that bridge when you get there, but there's no point in mulling over it without having Jim here to show you what he thinks of it all." Sarah gave Zarabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze in an attempt to draw the girl's gaze back upward, smiling softly in her sympathy for the fragile situation when she finally managed to get Zara's eyes to meet hers. "I can be there when you tell him. If-If you think it would do any good, of course."

"Thank you, Sarah. But no...This is something we have to face together and with only each other for now. Though in a few days, I think we'll both be in need of some support."

Zarabeth quickly covered her mouth to stifle the yawn that escaped her parted lips, rubbing at her eyes, irritated and sore from crying on and off the past weeks. She wasn't at all surprised when Sarah rose to her feet with words signaling the end of their midnight diversion, exhaustion completely taking over her mind and body as she was helped back upstairs to the familiar warmth and comfort of her old bed. The only thought filling her mind as she timidly slipped into sleep was both a comfort and a terror, the return of Jim bringing relief and the shadow of this new hardship to come. Despite the knowledge, she couldn't deny it. She wanted him home.

Two more days.


	8. Chapter 8

Zarabeth started at the gentle weight of a hand against her back, the light press of a kiss against her forehead making her to force her eyes open, a smile instantly eclipsing her lips as she breathed a sigh in relief.

"Jim..."

The boy sitting above her mirrored her tender smile, leaning down to hold her in his arms, forcing himself not to hug her too tight. "How's my beautiful girl?"

"Just relieved to see you. Oh Jim, I missed you so much."

"And I missed you. Silver could tell you how distracted I was this go around. Difficult to concentrate when you've left your pregnant wife at home."

His every touch was a comfort to Zara's frayed mind, melting beneath his tender kisses as she smiled against his lips.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying being together again, Jim sat back a little to better see his wife, a look of worry coming over his gaze. "Everything went alright? No problems while I was gone? You and the baby are good?"

"We're alright. No worries there. Ready to go home."

"Yeah? Me too."

Propping herself up from where she had been lying on her side, Zara's eyes showed how in earnest her words were. "Can we go now?"

"Now?" Looking about to confirm the lateness of the hour, Jim gave a low chuckle as he leaned down to leave a small kiss against Zarabeth's forehead. "Not tonight, silly girl. We'll go back in the morning. I haven't even talked with my mom."

"Jim, please? I just want to go home."

"Playing the puppy-dog eyes on me? No, no, missy. It's not gonna work this time. Now make room, I wanna cuddle."

"Jim, I'm serious."

The cheery glint in his eyes faded upon seeing Zara's expression, confused as to why it looked almost fearful. "Zarabeth what...Honey what's wrong?"

"Not here. Please, Jim. I know you want to see your mother, but please let's just go home."

Swallowing back any urge to question her further, Jim helped Zara pack up the things she had brought, letting Silver use the inn's carriage to take them back to their house.

Any hope that Zarabeth had of feeling more at ease upon returning quickly disappeared. She had to tell him, and she was terrified. She knew her resolve would not last till morning, but now Jim would not let her wait that long. Zara knew she was worrying him.

Settled back in the comfort of their own room, Jim nervously moved to sit in front of his trembling wife, taking her hands into his to get her to pause her fidgeting. "Now then. You mind telling me what's got you so worked up?"

Releasing a heavy breath to urge herself forward, it took a few moments before Zarabeth could manage the courage to speak, her look never drifting away from him. She hated how her voice shook with every word, but she knew it could not be helped.

"Jim, I'm going to tell you something, but you need to understand that I cannot have you angry over it. Not this time. So please...Please just listen?"

"Zara, you-you've got me more than a little spooked."

"I-I know. And I'll try to do this quickly. Jim, Amelia came to see me a few weeks ago. She came to warn me of something, to warn us. They...The Delberts received word from Amelia's mother. She's coming."

"You...You mean...Amelia's mother. As in...As in your old Mistress?"

Zarabeth bit back a new wave of tears, a state she had become better acquainted with over the past weeks. "She found where Amelia was living, learned of her marriage and wished to meet her grandchildren. She plans on staying a few weeks."

For a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Jim could only stare blankly at his hands holding to Zarabeth's. "W-When?"

"Day after tomorrow."

A dark sort of shadow fell over Jim's eyes, his hands clenching around Zara's as he sought to process what it all meant for them. "She won't know that you're free. If...If she so much as touches you-"

"Jim, please don't. I can't have you flying off the handle now. I...I need you to be calm. We need to figure this out." Freeing her hands, Zarabeth placed them on either side of Jim's flushed cheeks, her efforts met only by his shaking her off as he moved to stand.

"What's there to figure out? The woman who abused you from childhood is coming here as a guest in Amelia's home. Why hasn't Amelia put a stop to this?"

"She had already left by the time Amelia received any word of it. Jim, Amelia is just as worried as either of us."

"I highly doubt that."

His words caught her sidelong, spoken in a tone he rarely used. "What-What do you mean?"

"Zarabeth, that's her mother. Love her, hate her, Amelia was raised by that woman. Comfortably cushioned and well looked after, that monster who she calls 'mother' gave her a golden life while trying to destroy yours. This affects Amelia very little. You were the slave, not her."

"Jim, she is like my own sister. Of course it affects her-"

"Or lest we forget that our dear Captain once owned you too."

"James Hawkins, you take that back-"

"But she did!"

"She had no choice! But she chose to love and look after me in a way that no one else had ever cared to. Jim she is the only family I have aside from you and your mother."

"Fine way to treat family."

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts before lashing out at Jim any further, Zara knew her control was slipping, forcing her voice to become more calmed and even. "We are not talking about Amelia, we are talking about her mother. How can you possibly be angry with Amelia right now? Of all times? You know, never mind. I can't argue with you right now." She knew it would only worsen things to continue, managing to pull herself upright as she made her way to the door.

"Zarabeth, really-"

"No, Jim. Please don't. No more. If you find that you need me, I'll be in the next room."

"Zara-"

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Jim sat up with a start, heart pounding and each breath coming in quick succession as he was jarred from the dreams plaguing his exhausted mind. Pulling a hand over his tired eyes to affirm that he really was awake, Jim instinctively turned to see if he had woken Zara, puzzled for barely a moment upon seeing the empty space beside him. Of course she wasn't there.

Releasing a heavy breath to dispel what was left of the images from his dreams, the boy's mind found its way back to thinking on the events of not but a few hours earlier. Leftover emotions of anger and frustration were rekindled upon recalling how badly he and Zarabeth had parted. It had been difficult to fall asleep, but Jim hadn't been able to bring himself to apologize, harboring the idea that he was right. Now he wasn't so sure.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt, his guilt pushing him to action as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, recoiling a little at how cold the wood flooring was beneath his bare feet. Moving silently across the room and into the hall, Jim took a deep breath to strengthen his resolve before gently knocking on the door to the guest bedroom.

"Zara? Honey? Can I come in?"

When there was no response to his words or his second series of small knocks, the boy hesitantly turned the handle to find the door unlocked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room enough to see that she wasn't inside. Confused at her absence, it was only then that Jim caught the quiet sounds of movement from downstairs. He knew where she was.

Jim's every step was silent as he moved toward the stairs, his suspicions confirmed by the low glow of lamplight coming from the kitchen just below. Indistinguishable shadows passed over the walls closest to him and the bottom steps at his feet as the boy slowly made his way to the first floor.

Zarabeth's ears were deaf to the clatter of pans as her practiced hands readied another for the creampuff batter she had been making. She needed no recipe, she hardly even had to think. This all came naturally to her after the years of practice. She rarely baked so late at night, the only exceptions being in preparation for a party or lack of sleep following an argument with Jim. It did nothing to soothe her, but it was something to keep her hands busy and her mind occupied.

Zarabeth bit back a curse as the towel she had been using to pull a finished pan from the oven slipped to the side, the hot pastries scattering over the floor as she cradled her burned hand to her chest with a small sob in defeat. Her attempts to pick up the discarded creampuffs were quickly averted by Jim's firm hold as he kept the girl upright, holding her injured hand carefully in both of his to keep it under the cold water he turned on in the sink.

"I know-I know it hurts. Just a little longer. There now. I'll run up and get some bandages, you sit in the living room for me? Thanks honey. No, no, Zara. You leave those creampuffs alone. Be right back."

She had no resistance left in her, tired and hurt, Zarabeth sat on the side of the couch that had been claimed as hers for as long as her pregnancy had begun to truly set in. It was the only seat she could get out of on her own. Her throbbing hand lying limply in her lap, Zara cleared her cheeks of the trails her frustrated tears had left behind, sitting up a little higher at the sound of Jim's hurried feet coming back down the stairs.

"Got them. Alright, hon, this isn't gonna feel the nicest at first, but it'll be over soon."

Zarabeth could only flinch as Jim carefully spread an ointment over the blistering strip of her hand that had burned, its effects almost instantly soothing her pain as she slowly relaxed beneath his touch. She watched until he had finished wrapping her hand before managing a hint of a smile for a moment to accompany her soft words in appreciation. "Thank you. That feels a lot better."

"You're welcome. Though I wish I didn't have to. That was a mean little pastry pan."

"Pastry-Oh, Jim could you put the next pan in the oven for me? Please?"

Using the time alone to collect her scattered thoughts, Zara began to grow puzzled by how long Jim stayed absent until a subtle smell of peppermint filled her senses, her husband returning with two steaming mugs of the herbal tea. Taking it gratefully, Zarabeth didn't look up from the edge of her cup until Jim's hesitant words quietly broke the silence hanging between them as he moved to sit in a chair across from her.

"Zara, I-I'm sorry...about before. I got angry. You asked me not to be. I looked for someone to blame and I chose Amelia. She seemed to be the only logical answer at the time. I...I don't think that anymore. I know she would never wish this on you. It was wrong of me to think otherwise. I'm sorry."

The girl's eyes dropped back down to focus on her lap as she swallowed hard to force out the words writhing in her mind. "Jim, I was hurting. I have been for the past two weeks. I still am. Amelia's mother is like some ghost driven to haunt me all my life, but now...to see her again, I don't know what to think or-or do."

She had to stop herself for a moment, her hand moving to stifle the small sob which tried to escape. She was too tired for that, too tired to cry much more. "I just wanted you to come home and hold me, to tell me everything was going to be alright and that we'd figure it out together. But no. No, your first thought was of pinning this all on Amelia."

"Zara, please. I know what I said was wrong, how I acted was out of line. I want to figure this out with you. It can even be right here and now."

Putting her tea aside, Zarabeth cradled her throbbing head against her good hand, eyes firmly shut as she bit back the renewed tears trying to escape her. "Jim...I really don't know what to do. She'll be here the day after tomorrow." Even though she tried, Zara couldn't stay angry with him any longer, she hadn't the energy for it. She was too afraid of what would become of the days soon to follow.

The girl released a trembling breath as she felt the weight of Jim moving to sit beside her, his hand warm and gentle as it pulled her closer, her anxieties momentarily slipping out of mind with his gentle kisses.

"Zarabeth, you are no longer a piece of that woman'a life. She cannot hurt you anymore. Not the way she used to. Amelia will not let anything happen and neither will I. She's here to meet Amelia's family. You are now a part of that, not in legality, but you are no longer bound to them as property. Amelia's mother can either see and accept that, or continue blinding herself to your true worth. Now, we don't have to, but if you really want it, we can leave for a little while. You don't have to face her. No one's forcing you."

Shaking her head slowly as she cleared away the few tears still clinging to her cheeks, Zara gently took Jim's hand to lay it over her stomach, glad to have already been over this with Amelia once for the practice of it. "But the baby...Jim, I can't be away from Winters. She'll be gone before the baby comes, but I hate risking the chance of something happening without Doc there to help."

Thinking in silence for a few moments, Jim pulled his other hand over his eyes in an attempt to stave off the urge to yawn, his words low and deliberate as his gaze moved to concentrate on how he could feel the baby beginning to move again beneath his touch. "Then, as I see it, we only have two options. If you don't want us to leave, then we can either hide out here for the next two weeks, or we face her. We don't have to decide right away, we have time, but just know that I will honor whatever you think should happen. This is your past we're fighting with, not mine. I will not force you into one or the other. So think about it?"

Turning her head a little to better face him, Zara gently caught Jim's lips with her own, hoping he understood that all was forgiven as she managed a small smile. "I will."

"Good. But for now, back to bed with you and me. It's too late for anymore baking excursions."

"Oh, would you take those creampuffs out of the oven? They'll be done in less than a minute anyway."

Chuckling softly as he stood to do as he was told, Jim took a moment to lean down, leaving a small kiss against the girl's forehead. "Yes ma'am, but hey...Promise me you won't worry about this too much more? You're in good hands and besides, I miss you smiling."

Without a thought, Zarabeth's expression softened to gently smile for him, his look instantly mirroring hers somehow a comfort to her mind. Everything was going to be alright. Two weeks more and things would return to normal. Just two weeks. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

"Zara? Honey? We don't have to do this. We can still leave you know."

Zarabeth was quick to shake her head in refusal, holding a little tighter to Jim's hand as she smoothed the front of her dress once more. She sat completely stiff and straight in the wingback chair beside the solar fire, the echo of the Doppler children at play filling every corner of the room.

"No. We're here, there's no point in leaving. They'll be back any minute now."

"Okay. But if you want us to leave, you just say the word and we're gone."

The minutes rolled by in painful slowness, both Mr. and Mrs. Doppler gone to meet Amelia's mother at the spaceport. Of any other plan, having Jim and Zara stay back to watch the children was as good of an excuse as they could conjure to keep them there. Despite Amelia's reassurance that a reunion need never occur, Zarabeth was determined. Deep down, she wanted things to be set right, to bury once and for all her contempt and pain harbored against this one woman.

Long nights and the monotony of the hour gradually lulled the girl into an uncomfortable sort of fragile sleep, her attentions reviving in an instant at the touch of Jim's lips against her forehead.

"Hey. They're here. Delbert's pulling the carriage up now."

Once she'd recalled where she was and what she was doing, Zarabeth let Jim help her up from the comfort of the chair, only remembering the children at the sound of Jim's voice calling them to pause their games.

She was not ready. She had tried so hard to be, but Zara knew now, Andrew's little hand clasped in hers and Jim's arm practically keeping her upright, this was a mistake.

The massive double doors gave way with hardly a sound, the light pitter-patter of rain heard clearly for the first time that afternoon.

Zarabeth's concentration broke as she felt a small tug at the back of her skirt, looking to see Susan timidly peeking around her aunt to catch a glimpse of the grandmother she had been told about. Reaching around, Zara could feel how the small girl relaxed a little beneath her touch, the blond managing a small smile as she clung closer to her.

"Oh, darlings! Good you're all here."

Zarabeth was relieved to have Amelia be the first to come in, her look of practiced serenity paired with a smile more sympathetic than cheerful as she opened the door a little wider to hail in the third member of their small party, Delbert bringing up the rear with luggage cases tucked beneath each arm and dangling from either hand.

"Children, this is your grandmother, Vanessa Smollett. Mother, these are my children, Alexandra, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Susan."

Pulling back the hood of her woolen coat, a feline woman, a little taller in stature than her daughter, looked over the group in front of her, her hair once the same fiery shade of Amelia's now slowly graying. Dark green eyes wandered calculatingly over each face before her wrinkled cheeks relaxed into a small smile, her voice carrying a commanding presence as she took a few steps closer. "My dear children, at last we meet. Hmmm. Beautiful like your mother, and you young sir, you do your father proud, I'm sure."

Each of the little faces looked between one another, wholly unsure of what to do or say in return until Zarabeth's gentle hand urged Andrew to walk forward. Pulling a hand from behind his back, the little boy's large eyes seemed to grow wider still as he offered a single wilting flower up to Vanessa.

"This is for you. I-I picked it...before it rained. Sorry, it's already dying."

The woman gracefully pulled back the edges of her damp coat to kneel in front of the canine boy, her lips relaxing into a more natural smile as she took the small flower from him. "Thank you, child. Andrew, yes? It's a lovely flower."

Zarabeth released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Jim's hand fought to regain some feeling from beneath her iron-grip. She couldn't help it. She was right there. Memory after unwanted memory was flooding each of the girl's senses, all the pain and heartache of years past now brought back from the shadows into the full light of day.

Vanessa couldn't touch her. She was safe. She was free. These thoughts were the only ones to keep Zarabeth standing as she was, the four children huddled around her and Jim slowly peeling away to stand in front of their grandmother.

Zara listened with nerves on edge as Vanessa spoke in quiet words of praise and gentle questions to her grandchildren, her instincts ready to step in at a moment's notice though she knew it would not be needed. These were her blood, her daughter's children. Zarabeth lived her entire childhood watching her do the same with Amelia, her patient and caring facade thrown aside at the drop of a hat if Zara so much as stepped aside without permission. No, the children would never know this side of her. They could be thankful for that.

Delbert stumbled up the stairs with all four of his mother-in-law's cases in hand, never asking for help from either Amelia or Jim. He knew better. Neither of them would be willing to leave Zara alone with Vanessa. Even after he had come back down to join them in the living room, Amelia hadn't moved, always keeping a few feet behind her mother, eyes shifting between her children and Zarabeth.

After what seemed like so much longer than the mere minutes they were, Vanessa moved to fix a loose strand of Elizabeth's hair as she nodded toward the discarded playthings she could see in the next room. "I should go see to my quarters, so you children run along back to your games. Maybe I'll join you for a little while before supper."

Once the Doppler children had moved into the adjoining room, Amelia's mother straightened up to her full height, eyes turning back towards her daughter and son-in-law without so much as acknowledging either Jim or Zarabeth's presence. They might as well have been invisible.

"Thank you Delbert, I'm afraid I had to pack a little more extensively than I usually do. Long voyage."

"Longer stay?" Delbert's mumbled reply was cut short by the sharp jab of Amelia's elbow at his side, the canine-man's look relaxing into as natural a smile as he could manage. "No trouble, Mrs. Smollett. We can show you to your room now if you'd like."

"I would like that, but first, tea. I feel the need to bring some warmth back into these old bones of mine."

"Of course, mother. Lemon Balm or Passionflower?"

"The latter, thank you." Vanessa smiled gratefully as Delbert offered to take her drenched coat and gloves, the woman's attention suddenly drawn back to her daughter as she caught her walking toward the kitchen. "Oh darling, let the service get it. We can catch up a little by the-I assume you have a good fire?"

Amelia's intentions instantly paused, the feline woman turned to address her mother as she took a few steps closer to Zarabeth and Jim, holding the girl's neglected hand in both of her own. "Mother? We have no service. I proudly run this home all on my own, oh well, with Delbert's help of course."

Vanessa froze in place, a single brow raised in suspicion as she looked over the couple in front of her as if she were seeing them for the first time.

"You. I remember you."


	11. Chapter 11

Zarabeth could feel how much more tense Jim had become in that single moment, his arm wrapped behind her tightening a little as the older feline woman took a few deliberate steps closer.

Her voice was low and grating as a smirk hinted at the corners of her lips. "Yes, I remember. You're that little Gunderian brat I used to own. Much older at present, of course, and expecting at that. I had forgotten you were my daughter's now. "

Amelia appeared calm, but her voice gave way a little at the edge of every word, her instincts driving her to take a small step in front of Zarabeth as though to shield her from Vanessa's piercing stare. "No longer, mother. Zarabeth has long been freed. Six years ago in three months."

"Freed?"

Zara resisted the urge to shudder at her tone, the single word uttered as though an only half-amusing joke had been told.

"Darling, you can't be serious. I always knew you'd be softer on her, but freed? A monolithic mistake, really."

The small hold Amelia had managed to keep over her emotions began to slip, her tone laced with subtle hints of venom as she forced her voice to stay at a conversational volume. "It was my choice, mine and Delbert's both. We ask that you respect that decision. Please."

Vanessa's expression softened completely, her hand raised to lay gently against her daughter's cheek. "Of course, darling. As you wish."

Taken a bit aback by her mother's shift in temperament Amelia could only nod as she moved beyond the woman's reach, calling the discussion to a decisive end as she continued back toward the kitchen. "I'll get that tea then. Zarabeth? Tea?"

Swallowing hard to bypass the dryness persisting in her throat, the girl managed to pair her answer with a small smile, hoping to dispel what was left of the tension seething in the air. "Y-Yes, thank you Amelia."

The remainder of the party moved without hardly a word into the adjoining room where the children were hard at play, Delbert doing his best to keep conversation with Vanessa to steer it clear of Zarabeth or Jim.

Zara was grateful to be sitting once more as Jim helped ease her down onto the end of the overstuffed couch closest to the solar fire. Releasing a heavy breath to let go of what was left of her tensed nerves, she desperately hoped that the worst between her and Amelia's mother was over, her hand habitually rubbing over her swollen belly as her mind worked over what all had just occurred. Feeling the weight of Jim sitting alongside her, Zarabeth instantly leaned in against his shoulder, her hand finding his without a second thought as she listened to Delbert's feeble attempt at explaining the details of his latest astrophysical experimentation to his mother-in-law. At any rate, he was keeping her occupied.

"You alright?"

Starting a little at Jim's words whispered close to her ear, Zara was quick to relax once more, nodding without a word for a moment as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before whispering back. "You?"

Jim took a small glance over his shoulder to make certain that Vanessa's attention wasn't focused anywhere but on Delbert before making his reply, his jaw tensing with the anger Zarabeth knew he was forcing himself to repress. "I'll be a lot better once this is over."

The two groups kept to themselves until the clinking of dishes and Amelia's graceful step came back to join them, setting the tea tray down on a small table between the couch and a chair in front of the fire.

"Cream and sugar, mother?"

"Thank you, darling."

"Just sugar for you, Zarabeth?"

"Hmm?" Zara forced her mind to focus at the sound of her name, her thoughts distracted for mere moments as she caught sight of Vanessa taking the seat across from her, the feline's eyes gleaming almost of their own accord as she watched the girl from over the brim of her delicate cup. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

She knew the moment she accepted the tea from Amelia that it was a mistake, her hand's gentle trembling from the adrenaline rattling the cup on its saucer, the girl quick to balance it against her lap in an attempt to cover her nervousness.

"Jim, my boy! I've been meaning to ask a favor of you." His own discomfort rather easy to discern, Delbert tried to lean casually against the back of the couch, letting Jim and Zara see the desperation in his eyes as he continued in as carefree a tone as he could muster. "The furnace has been acting up all week and I can't seem to tame the thing. Thought I'd let you take a look at it before I call anyone, if that's alright."

Zarabeth didn't even give Jim time to look back at her before she had answered the question she knew he'd ask. She had to at least pretend to be comfortable. "Go on. Give that old furnace what for." After all, it wasn't as though she was alone with Amelia's mother.

Funneling all of her focus to drinking her tea, Zara let her thoughts stray as Vanessa and Amelia spoke cordially over veritably meaningless topics, their conversation only broken at the additional presence of Alexandra and Susan as the girls both fought for their mother's attention.

"Oh dear!" With only a small gasp in response to her surprise, Amelia was quick to scold her girls as they fussed over their tea-stained dresses, the result of Alexandra's persistent efforts to clamber onto her mother's lap despite the cup cradled against her knee. "Alexandra, really. I told you 'no' and this is the result of your disregard. Come on then. Let's get you both cleaned up. Can't let these marks dry."

Any attempt Zarabeth was ready to make to help Amelia was quickly forgotten as her weighted body refused to move from the couch she sat upon, the girl silently cursing the cushion as she found herself left alone with Vanessa.

No matter. Simply avoid her gaze. Keep drinking tea. Do nothing to attract her attention. But all it took was a simple glance upward for Zara's eyes to be locked with her old mistress.

There was no turning away from that smile so cruel and familiar as the feline woman made a sound like that of an amused chuckling, though far more low and smooth. "It's the strangest thing, you know, seeing you like this."

"How-How so?"

Setting her cup aside, the feline woman crossed her legs in a delicate fashion one over the other before sitting back in her chair, eyes never leaving the girl as a single clawed finger toyed at the corner of her lips. "Your mother. You look just as she did when she carried you."

Zara could feel the pleasure Vanessa was taking from her reaction, she knew it was a pointless effort to hide the tears which began to well up in her eyes at the thought of it.

"Of course, not that it does much good to tell you so. It's not as though you remember much of her. Shame. She was a pretty little thing. Your father certainly thought so. I had great hopes that they would produce more children after you, more pretty little things like her. Pity."

An irrepressible chill spread over Zarabeth in both body and mind, her thoughts void to her as she fought against the urge to back away from the feline woman.

"There we are! Two freshly dressed girls ready for their supper. Food is ready, so I'll just go call up the husbands to...Zarabeth? Darling, you alright?"

Amelia's returned presence was both a shock yet an overwhelming relief to the girl, quick to set her emptied cup back on the tea tray as she shook her head in her feeble apology. "I-I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm afraid I don't feel very well. Would you get Jim for me please?"

"Of-Of course, dearest. I'll return shortly."

Zarabeth truly did feel ill in that moment, Vanessa's triumphant smirk turning her stomach as the woman went back to casually sipping at her tea, a look of sadistic amusement glinting in her angular eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Went dat badly, eh?"

"Worse."

Zarabeth's hands fumbled with the mending she was working with as she listened to Silver and Jim in the kitchen, little Morph balanced on one shoulder as he watched the girl try to distract herself. It had become a sort of tradition for Silver to spend a few nights a week with them for supper, Zara grateful for his cooking to relieve Jim of his efforts. He was certainly improving, but his years as a kitchen boy had done little to hone in on perfecting more than toasting bread or reheating soup.

"Ya didn't let Amelia know any of t'is?"

"How could we?" Jim's tone was low and cold, frustration hinting at every word as he scrubbed the counter he and Silver had be working at. "She's already over her head in trying to live with the woman for the next two weeks. We didn't want to upset her further. Not like she can do anything."

"She can throw this she-devil out is what she can do!"

Zara flinched as Silver's words were punctuated by the crashing of a pot against their wooden table, the girl's concerned glance met by an apologetic attempt at a smile from the old cyborg.

"Sorry, Zara. I just feels so helpless fer the pair of ya. It ain't right."

Managing to get up from her seat in the adjoining room, Zarabeth was met half way as she found herself surrounded in Silver's warm embrace, the shapeshifter moving from the girl's arm to float towards Jim so as not to be caught between the two as they hugged.

"I wish I could make it better, lass. I'd throw t'is feline ta the streets myself if I was able. I'd not let a single clawed finger o' hers touch my precious girl."

"Well, she knows how Amelia feels about it, at least in part. Vanessa understands that Amelia never did and never will view me in the same light as she always has. All she wanted from me was a reaction...and I let her have it without a fight."

"Zara, ya haven't seen 'er in, what does that make it now, goin' on a decade? Yer allowed some fumblin' about. She's just a heartless ol' witch."

"You can say that again..."

Jim's attitude had remained rather foul over the course of the following days, doing neither him nor Zarabeth any good.

"Jimbo, Zara, listen here. The two of you need not stick around fer the next two weeks. There be no reason for it! The Captain has offered ya their town house and I think you ought to take it."

"Silver, Jim and I have discussed this many times this week. We can't go anywhere, not with the baby so close to coming. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen while we were away, something that could be avoided by not running from this."

"It ain't really runnin'-"

"But it is. Silver, I'm free. Legally she no longer has any power over me. I shouldn't feel the need to leave."

"But she-you can't-oh mercy..."

Raising her hands to rest on either side of the cyborg's face, Zarabeth managed to bring Silver's eyes back to her, hoping her soft smile was enough to reassure him. "I wasn't truly ready for her last time. I've seen her now, and I know what to expect. I won't run, but I won't simply hide out here either. Next I see that woman, I'll be the stronger one."

"Zara, stop this." Having stayed quiet for as long as he could bear, Jim moved from behind the counter to stand alongside the two, pulling a hand over his eyes in exasperation as he fought to be understood. "You've seen her once and once is one too many. You have nothing to prove. We won't necessarily avoid Vanessa, we'll just simply...try to keep from running into her. There's no shame in that."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Zarabeth took a few steps back toward the heart of the kitchen, her hands propped against her back to stabilize herself as she watched the fire from the stove lick at the bottom of the teakettle she had just put on. "I know you're both worried, and I'm grateful for it, I really am, but I've already made up my mind. I'm inviting Vanessa to tea."

"Tea." Jim knew he'd regret the tone of irritation seeping further into every word, but at the moment, he was too exasperated to care. "You wanna have that witch here? In-In our house? Honey, have you lost your mind?"

Offering a small cracker up to Morph as he lazily flew about the girl, she didn't move to face the others, striving to keep her own reactions calm and collected with her reply. "No, Jim, I haven't. I'm going to prove to her that I'm not afraid of her anymore. I have to show her that I'm completely free. I don't want her respect or understanding, I don't even want her repentance, I just want her to see me as a person. I need to show her that I'm thriving apart from that life she forced me to endure all those years."

Finally turning to face the two once more, Zara had guessed at the expression of her husband, but Silver surprised her. He didn't look horrified as Jim did, he seemed only sad.

"Jim, before you say anything, yes I've already made up my mind on this. In fact, I...I already invited her."

The boy's eyes showed just how close to anger he was, not at Zarabeth but at the situation as a whole, his hand visibly trembling a little as he moved the hair out of his eyes. "When?"

"This Thursday."

"Zara." Jim's anger instantly melted away with her simple reply, replaced by evident concern as he leaned against the counter separating him from his wife. "I'm not going to be here. Silver and I are at the spaceport Thursday almost all...wait. You planned that, didn't you."

"Yes."

Anything Jim was about to say was quickly diverted as Silver's low chuckling rumbled through the tense room, the cyborg gently nudging the boy as his eye twinkled in amusement.

"Oh, Jim ma boy, she's a right trixy one, ain't she?"

"Silver, it's not funny!"

"Yes i'tis, Jimbo, your wife's outsmarted you good. Oh, but in all seriousness, she'll be alright lad. The other night truly was on Vanessa's terms. This time 'round, Zara be holdin' all the cards, or most at least. And surely the Captain will be wit' 'em, right lass?"

"Of course I invited Amelia. I'm not completely daft."

"I wonder sometimes..."

Removing the kettle as it began to sing, Zarabeth glanced back to shoot the boy a warning look, her expression softening as Jim managed to give her a small smile in apology.

"There we be, then. The Captain will look after Zara while you an' I get some work done. Everyone's a winner. If we're lucky, things'll blow over wit' the she-devil and the two weeks will be up before we know it."

His words were reassuring to the girl's weighted mind, but twinges of doubt still plagued her as Jim's expression remained dark and uncertain. Timidly stepping closer to stand in front of him, Zarabeth gently took hold of the boy's hands to lay them over her stomach, a gesture that had become a soothing sort of ritual over the past months. "Jim, I'll be alright. You trust me, don't you?"

"It isn't you I don't trust."

"Jim, please, I don't want you worrying. I need to do this. No, don't deny me that, I'm serious. If I don't do this, I'm afraid I'll forever wonder if I truly am still afraid of her."

"You have every right to be."

"I know...but I don't want that. This is for me. Not Amelia, not Vanessa, me. Alright?"

Giving a small nod in resignation, Jim's tensed mouth relaxed into a gentle smile as he found himself surrounded in Zara's warm embrace, leaving a small kiss against her neck as he spoke close to her ear. "Alright...Just promise me you won't overdo it? Just tea."

"Yes, just tea. I promise."

"Good, then let's eat that dessert Silver brought before it goes stale."


	13. Chapter 13

"Zara, darling please just sit. I'm perfectly capable of finishing these myself you know."

"Sarah, really, I'm fine. Besides, we're almost finished. Fill these, plate everything, set out the dishes and we'll be ready. What time is it?"

Looking up from the pastries she was helping to fill, Mrs. Hawkins took a moment to squint up at the clock hanging on the wall, rearranging her hold on the pastry bag in her hands as she picked up another empty eclair. "Another half hour more. Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

Finished with her half of the work, Zara busied herself with arranging the golden pastries alongside the other assorted finger foods piled atop the tea tray. "With Silver gone, you've already missed the breakfast rush. I can't ask you to keep the inn closed for lunch too."

"Would you believe I needed the break? Can't a mother-in-law enjoy a little quality time with her favorite daughter?"

Zarabeth gave a small giggle as she felt Sarah hug her from behind, passing one of the small sandwiches back to Jim's mother with a soft smirk as she took one for herself. "Well, I'm grateful for your help. I really am. I bit off a bit more than I could chew on my own, but please don't tell Jim. He made me promise I wouldn't go overboard. I didn't mean to, I just wanted this to be perfect."

"Zarabeth, look at me."

Puzzled by Mrs. Hawkins' tone, Zara felt the woman's hands gently placed on either side of her flushed cheeks as she turned to face her, Sarah's gaze gentle in its unwavering constancy.

"Repeat after me. I'm not doing this to impress anyone."

Releasing a small sigh to dispel some of her pent up anxiety, Zara took a deep breath to clear her mind as she managed a soft smile. "I'm not doing this to impress anyone."

"Dearest, this is for you and you alone. You're brave, one of the bravest people I know, and you will do fine. So please, relax, or I won't be leaving."

"And by relax you mean-"

"Go sit. Now. I'll finish this and I'll bring the teacups and saucers down to you to set up in the living room. I'll put the kettle on low flames just before I leave. The teapot is ready, all it needs is the hot water."

"Alright, alright. I surrender."

Stepping aside from the counter to let Sarah have complete control over the last of the preparations, Zara fiddled with the apron strings at her back for a few moments before letting Mrs. Hawkins help her out of it. Straightening the front of her floral dress, Zarabeth took one last look at her appearance in the small mirror hanging alongside the front door, wanting to make certain there were no streaks of surprise frosting hiding in the waves of her thick hair. She knew she was as ready as she possibly could be. Now to wait.

The minutes separating her from willingly welcoming Amelia's mother into her home moved more quickly than Zarabeth could believe, reluctant to let Sarah leave, but determined to do this on her own. No matter how much she tried to prepare herself for the encounter, Zara still flinched at the small series of knocks left against her front door, hoping the trembling in her hands would subside as she twisted the brass handle to allow her guests entrance.

"Afternoon, ladies. Glad you could make it."

Amelia was quick to step through the doorway to embrace the girl. "Oh thank you, darling. Beautiful day, isn't it? Now Zarabeth, what can we be of help with?"

"Nothing at all. Everything is waiting for us in the living room. May I take your hats and jackets?"

Vanessa's smile was more gracious than Zara had ever seen, the feline woman dipping her head in thanks as she gracefully removed her sun hat. "Most kind of you. A lovely little home you have. Is it truly yours or on loan from the navy?"

"Ours actually. Jim had it built shortly after we were engaged before his final year of school."

"Quaint. How many bedrooms?"

"Two for now. But as we hope our family grows, then so will the house. Jim left plenty of room for additions on the south side but didn't wish to make it too big at first."

It was foreign to Zara, speaking with her old mistress in such a casual manner. It was far from cordial, but civil was more than she had expected following their previous encounter.

Taking their seats around the tea table in the living room, Zarabeth was glad to have her nerves finally settled, at least for the moment.

"Cream or sugar, Amelia?"

"Neither, thank you dearest."

"Same for me."

No tea had spilled, the sandwiches were being eaten, the pastries hadn't flattened, things were going surprisingly well.

"When will James return? I was hoping to discuss business with him before we take our leave."

Zara lightly blew across the surface of her tea, trying to never keep her gaze focused on Vanessa for too long as she managed to give Amelia a soft smile with her reply. "Not till later this evening. If you must go before he's back, I'll send him over with a tin of eclairs for the children, make some excuse that I forgot to give them to you or the like."

"Splendid. And what exemplary pastries they are. Did you know, mother? Zarabeth went on to study culinary arts on Kalepsia. A natural with a pastry bag if ever I saw one."

Vanessa took a decisively short sip of her tea before returning the cup to its saucer, her angular eyes concentrated on the steaming liquid as her fangs momentarily flashed beneath her smile. "Yes, I remember her being quite the natural in the kitchen. Was a shame to lose you, child. If my husband had been more careful that night, we may have been further blessed by your talents for years to come."

Zarabeth nearly choked on the bite of sandwich she had taken, glancing up in time to see Amelia flash her mother a warning glare before struggling to relax back into her natural authoritative demeanor.

"Zarabeth is far happier now than she ever was under you and father's...care. A husband, home, and future child suit her much better."

"Oh really, Amelia. She could have had all of those things with us. Her parents did."

"Mother."

"She's right."

Both felines were clearly surprised at Zarabeth's abrupt agreement, Amelia's hand pausing its habitual stirring as she slowly shifted to completely face her.

"She is. I could have had many aspects of my current life while still under the ownership of your parents.' Setting her tea aside, Zara kept her concentration down at her lap as she brushed away the few stray crumbs that had been left clinging to her dress. "But, Vanessa, you forget one thing."

It was clearly enough of a shock for Amelia's mother to be called by her first name, but Zara's next words received only a look of near horror from her old mistress as the girl's gaze moved upward to lock with hers.

"I wasn't a person. Not to you. I was a thing, as were my parents before me. I have no memory of them because of you and your husband. Their deaths were avoidable, but you clearly didn't care."

"Now wait one moment-"

"I have you to thank for the countless scars riddling my back and the brand on my neck, scars that were nearly the cause of my own death a few years ago. It's because of you and your late husband that Jim wakes to find me screaming as I run from you in my dreams. So thank you. Thank you for taking my childhood from me and mutilating it to your fancy and fickle whims."

"Why you little..."

Emboldened by her own anger, Zarabeth rose to her feet in nearly the same moment as Vanessa, her words hinting with more venom than they had before as she dared to release the rest of her embittered thoughts.

"And another thing. I could never come to terms with it before, but now I am certain. I was relieved the day your husband turned up dead. Happy even. He more than deserved-"

"Zarabeth!"

The girl's vision flickered white at the burning impact of clawed hand against her cheek, her head hitting the table with a jolting smack, shattered glass and crushed pastries showering the floor around her as she laid in shock among the mess. Pain radiated behind her eyes as she forced them open, Amelia's terrified face filling most of her vision, Vanessa's deadly gaze from high overhead disappearing from view as she silently moved from the room to retrieve her hat and coat.


End file.
